


Верность

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jag is insecure and someone just tried to make him kill the person that makes him okay, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't go exactly the way it's supposed to, Plo is the Alpha and the Pack protects the Alpha always, Read at Your Own Risk, The Wolfpack is not pleased, Tissue Warning, Wolffe is furious and going to blow up all the things, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Генерал никогда не требовал от них верности. Но Джаг другого и не ждал.





	Верность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479079) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> Большое спасибо бете - Diana Vert.

Всё происходит вовремя вылета.  
  
Джаг в 104-м уже несколько месяцев, и почти всё это время провёл в полётах. Но ему это даже нравится. Его создавали как пилота — может, потому на вылетах кровь звенит как-то по-особенному, не так, как в бою. Казалось, после Катрасси это ощущение ушло навсегда.  
  
Но генерал Кун доказал, что Джаг ошибся.  
  
Дал шанс, когда остальные просто отвернулись.  
  
Теперь Джаг — часть Стаи, а Стая всегда держится вместе.  
  
Идёт в бой вместе.  
  
Летает вместе.  
  
Сейчас, скорей всего, лицо растянуло в неуместной для настоящего профессионала улыбке, но Джагу всё равно. Он в воздухе, вместе с братьями и генералом, а этот новый ARC-170 похож на ожившую мечту.  
  
Лучше места и придумать нельзя.  
  
Пищит комм, неожиданно всплывает голограмма.  
  
«Выполнить Приказ 66».  
  
Мысли вылетают из головы.  
  
Джаг едва слышит собственный голос, который произносит: «Есть!» — а потом голограмма исчезает. Его будто отодвинули в сторону, вышвырнули прочь из собственного тела, а на его место, в его шкуру, проскользнул кто-то другой, захватил полный контроль, и всё, что Джаг может — это наблюдать, сидя в стеклянной клетке.  
  
Он бьётся о стены тюрьмы, бьётся изо всех сил.  
  
Приказ 66.  
  
Джаг прежде о нём не слышал. Даже не знал о его существовании. Но сейчас, в эту секунду, он знает, что это такое. В голове встал на место недостающий фрагмент. Нечто неправильное, гнусное и бесчестное.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Джаг берёт себя в руки, пытается вырваться из клетки, в которой вдруг себя обнаружил.  
  
Больно.  
  
Это идёт вразрез со всем, что он узнал на этой войне. Да, нужно следовать приказам, но не бездумно. Он и братья хорошие солдаты — это у них в крови, это их предназначение. Это просто — как дышать. Братья на Катрасси тоже были хорошими солдатами. Они следовали приказам, шли, куда их вели. А в результате — полная катастрофа.  
  
В те дни приказы убивали братьев.  
  
Братья погибли из-за слепого подчинения.  
  
Ни за что.  
  
И от этого Джагу больней всего.  
  
Братья погибли из-за его ошибки, и крыть тут нечем. Ни Катрааси, ни всего остального больше нет.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Джаг уже был готов сунуть в рот бластер, но тогда, будто путеводный свет в ночи, объявился генерал Кун и вытащил его из этой ямы.  
  
Ямы, в которую его снова пытается затащить эта тварь.  
  
Ямы, в которой за доброту платят предательством.  
  
За спиной целая война, уйма смертей, боёв и мрака, а этот голос думает, что сможет взять и уничтожить единственное светлое, что у него есть.  
  
Ну уж нет. Он не позволит. Он не подчинится.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Да. Именно в это Джаг всегда верил. Его натаскивали верить именно в это.  
  
Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.  
  
Хорошие солдаты.  
  
Хорошие клоны.  
  
Но ведь он больше ни то, ни другое, так?  
  
И он, и его браться генетически идентичны. У них у всех одно и то же лицо. Но генерал Кун всегда обращался с ними исключительно как с личностями. А это было куда больше, чем братья могли ждать от других. Генерал Кун вёл себя так, будто подобное отношение подразумевалось само собой. Будто с ними и д _о_ лжно было поступать как с людьми, а не как с вещами. Будто именно таков естественный порядок дел. В галактике редко такое найдёшь.  
  
Клоны — люди.  
  
Генерал Кун обращался с ними соответствующе.  
  
И именно этим навсегда заслужил верность.  
  
А теперь Джаг готовится хладнокровно убить собственного генерала.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Разум сопротивляется телу, вопит, когда пальцы с привычной лёгкостью, которой он до этого момента всегда гордился, тянутся к гашётке.  
  
И Джаг никогда не думал, что его навыки — навыки, которые он всю жизнь доводил до совершенства, можно так просто отнять и превратить в то, о существовании чего он даже не подозревал. В то, что можно обратить против человека, за которого он не моргнув глазом с радостью бы отдал собственную жизнь.  
  
Будто преданности генералу Куну никогда и не было.  
  
Будто преданность генерала ему, Джагу, не имела значения.  
  
Будто бы всё это было чепухой.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Джаг кричит про себя. Беспомощно наблюдает, как тело готовится стрелять в генерала Куна.  
  
Он в бешенстве. Злится на себя, на проклятую Силой войну и на ту тварь в голове, чем бы она ни была. Не для такого его создали. Он — клон. А каждый клон знает, что его создали для джедаев. Спустя три недели после того, как генерал Кун предложил ему место в Волчьей Стае, Джаг решил, что лично его создали специально для генерала Куна.  
  
Он клон.  
  
А теперь его в единый миг превратили в ничто, в куклу.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Он выше этого. Он знает. Знает, потому что так всегда говорил генерал.  
  
Он не кукла, он больше, чем клон, и он не собирается позволять кому бы то ни было дёргать за ниточки.  
  
Он пилот. Всегда был и всегда будет. И не какому-то дважды проклятому голосу в голове указывать ему, что делать.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Он усилием заталкивает себя в собственное тело, отдёргивает руки от гашёток в тот самый момент, когда пальцы давят на спусковые крючки. Его истребитель разбивает строй, но Джагу всё равно. Выстрел проходит мимо, далеко от репульсоров корабля генерала, прямо над правым крылом.  
  
Промахнулся.  
  
Не убил своего генерала.  
  
Но Джаг не расслабляется.  
  
Внутри что-то тянет, снова пытается взять верх. Он стискивает зубы и тут же хватает штурвал, на руках от напряжения трещат перчатки. Голова раскалывается, а на грудь будто усаживается банта.  
  
Он не убил своего генерала.  
  
Пока нет.  
  
Оживает комм, на миг наполняя Джага ужасом, но вместо тёмной фигуры в капюшоне, которая опять спустила бы ту тварь с цепи, он видит лишь обеспокоенное лицо генерала.  
  
— Вы в порядке, капитан? — спрашивает генерал Кун. — Вы отбились от строя. Случайный выстрел?  
  
Джаг едва не плачет.  
  
Генерал думает, что у него неполадки с истребителем. Что дело в какой-то технической неисправности, а не в том, что Джаг пытался застрелить его. Говорить не выходит: горло жжёт, а челюсти сжимаются почти до боли.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
Генерал беспокоится о нём.  
  
Беспокоится о собственном несостоявшемся убийце.  
  
Джагу хочется кричать, взбеситься от злости, плакать — и всё потому, что верность генерала собственным подчинённым приведёт его к гибели. Нет. Нет, такого Джаг не позволит. Верность генерала заслуживает ответной верности, и даже больше.  
  
Именно это Джаг и намерен сделать — даже если придётся умереть.  
  
— Генерал, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы. — Вам нужно уходить.  
  
Генерал Кун выглядит озадаченным.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
— Это был не случайный выстрел, — выдыхает Джаг, и голова внезапно начинает болеть сильней. — Я пытался убить вас.  
  
Генерал Кун долго молчит, молчание пугает, и Джаг даже забывает дышать. В шлемофоне кричат братья — требуют, чтобы он не отходил в сторону, чтобы летел между ними и генералом, потому что он, Джаг, смог побороть эту тварь. Он пытался убить генерала, но промазал, а стоит ему шевельнуться, огонь откроют остальные.  
  
— Почему? — наконец спрашивает генерал, он кажется потрясённым и обескураженным, и Джаг знает, что он тоже слышит спор на общем канале.  
  
— Приказ 66, сэр, — задушено произносит он. — Мы должны… должны…  
  
Он не может сказать. Не может дышать. Он изо всех сил пытается просто удержать контроль над собственным телом. Говорить не выходит, но нужно, а тело, будь оно проклято, все еще не подчиняется.  
  
— Мы должны уничтожить всех джедайских предателей, — доносится из комма голос Комета, и у Джага скручивает живот.  
  
Он говорить не может, а вот братья — могут.  
  
— Мы не можем этим управлять, сэр, — зло и натянуто произносит Вольффе, и Джаг совершенно уверен, что коммандер сейчас в бешенстве, а ещё — что в ближайшем будущем что-то взлетит на воздух. — Что-то внутри пытается заставить нас вас убить. Стоит Джагу шевельнуться, и мы без промедления откроем огонь.  
  
— Простите, сэр, — убито добавляет Буст. — Этот голос в голове никак не затыкается.  
  
— Кто отдал этот приказ? — требовательно спрашивает генерал Кун, и хотя прежде Джагу не доводилось видеть его разозлённым, но сейчас этого гнева безусловно стоит бояться.  
  
— Верховный главнокомандующий, — тихо отвечает Синкер.  
  
— Нет… — шепчет генерал, и у Джага сжимается сердце ужаса, который он слышит в этом слове. — Этого не может быть…  
  
— Сэр, — выдавливает Джаг: как бы он ни любил своего генерала, как бы ни осознавал весь ужас творящегося, но ему нельзя с ними оставаться. — Уходите.  
  
— Джаг прав, генерал, — говорит Синкер. — Вы должны уйти, пока эта тварь не заставила нас сделать то, о чём мы потом пожалеем.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, — произносит Буст, не дождавшись ответа от генерала.  
  
Джаг видит на голографическом лице генерала борьбу, конфликт — так ясно, будто стоит рядом с ним.  
  
— Вы заслуживаете лучшего, — наконец мрачно отвечает генерал.  
  
— О чём вы, сэр? — отчасти оживлённо, отчасти предано спрашивает Буст. — У нас и так было лучшее.  
  
— Это было честью, генерал, — произносит Вольффе, и остальные хором поддерживают его.  
  
Генерал Кун смотрит Джагу прямо в глаза и кивает, соглашаясь.  
  
Джаг по-прежнему с трудом может выдавливать из себя слова, но всё-таки…  
  
— Да пребудет… с вами Сила, сэр.  
  
— И с вами, друзья мои, — отвечает генерал, и голограмма гаснет.  
  
Корабль генерала покидает строй и направляется в атмосферу. Джаг жёстко давит в себе порыв лететь следом. Как только расстояние между ними и генералом увеличивается, ослабевает и головная боль, но тело до сих пор кажется онемевшим.  
  
Он чувствует себя изнасилованным.  
  
В единый момент кто-то отобрал его «я» и разорвал в клочья.  
  
— Да пошло оно всё, — внезапно произносит Вольффе. — Давайте разнесём что-нибудь.  
  
Джаг фыркает. А чего ещё было ожидать…  
  
— Есть что-нибудь на примете? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ага. Ещё как.  
  
И хотя голос Вольфе звучит чересчур дико и надломленно, никто ничего не говорит. В конце концов, все они чувствуют одно и то же. Они — Стая. А кто-то только что пытался заставить их убить вожака. Такого сносить нельзя.  
  
Той ночью на Като Неймодии сгорели все армейские склады — и сепаратистские, и республиканские.


End file.
